The Apple and The Tree
by Fred.MC
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 6. Kelly comes back into Gibbs life, as the apple never falls far from the tree, she joins NCIS, soon she falls under the charm of Tony. (Re-publishing with some minor changes) follows the series seasons incorporating Kelly in the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs looked at the new NCIS Director Leon Vance as he just reassigned and dismissed his team.

« Why are you doing this Leon? » Gibbs asked trying to control his anger.

« This agency needs to be kicked in the nest, too much secrets, too much unofficial operations, too much hacking in the CIA or FBI or any other federal organization. This has to change, I picked your team, they will start tomorrow » Vance said sitting at his desk. He pointed the chair on the opposite side and nod at Gibbs « you should take a sit Gibbs » He added.

« I can stand » Gibbs said crossing his arms on his chest leaning against the meeting table. Vance sighed. « When i said no more secrets, i was speaking for all of us. Now give me your weapon » Vance ordered. « And take …a …seat, NOW »

Gibbs sighed and handed him his gun then went to sit.

« I don't have much to do with this Jethro; it came with the Director need to know files, some secrets, some easier to keep than others. And some that are safe to be revealed, even after 16 years. » Vance said standing up.

« Go to the point Leon » Gibbs added impatiently.

« Jethro, I like to consider you as a friend in addition of the pain of the ass that you are. And as a friend, I want to say, i am really sorry about what I am about to tell you» He took the last file that remained on his desk, Top Secret Confidential was written all over it. He opened it a picture of a young brunette woman was attached to the inside.

« After your accident last year, some parts of your personal file were uncovered, Jennie was a curious woman and she was a damn good investigator »

Gibbs sighted and rubbed his face nervously.

« We just buried Jennie, I really don't have much patience now »

« She uncovered something that was kept top secret… until now » Leon said then press the intercom.

The young woman from the photo came in a few second later. She was quite tall, 5'10'' probably according to Gibbs, clear blue greenish eyes and shinny brown hair arriving at her shoulder. She couldn't be older than 25 years old.

« Jethro, in the shooting Jennie killed the last person posing a threat on this young woman's life; she has been put in the Witness Protection system for seventeen years. Her life is no longer in danger; she is now authorized to go back to you. » He said giving the woman an envelope.

« I..I don't …It can't be.. » Gibbs mumbled

« You can now keep your identity Dawn Anderson or you can go back to be Miss Kelly Gibbs. » Leon finished giving her ID back.

« Kelly » Gibbs whispered his heart almost stopping.

« Dad » Kelly said with a smile « I missed you so much » She took a few steps toward Gibbs throwing her arms around his neck. « I missed you »

Gibbs closed his arms around her and held her tight.

After a few minutes, Gibbs stepped away slightly from his daughter and put his hands on her head, brushing her dark hair, looking into her eyes, a subtle mix between his and Shannon's. She looked so much like her mother he thought. It must have been a dream; she couldn't be alive. It was not possible that people would know about her and not tell him. How could Jennie knew about it, and never told him. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He smiled genuinely and took his hands off her hair.

« Kelly honey, do you mind going downstairs, I need a minute with the Director » Gibbs said to his daughter.

« Sure» She smiled and nodded to Vance « It was nice meeting you Mr. Vance »

Once Kelly gone, Gibbs turned to Vance.

« What the hell is going on Leon? » Gibbs said his voice showing the state of anger he was in. « How long did you know my daughter is alive »

« I just found out when I took over from Jennie, the last threat to your daughter's life was dead. I got a call this morning from her contact at the Witness Protection department to tell me she was on her way»

« Who put her in the system? » Gibbs said « who is responsible for taking my only child away from me for 17 years. I thought they were dead. »

« Kelly is the only one who survived the car accident, according to the file here; she was in a coma for months. When she woke up, she didn't remembered what happened, her contact took her across the border to Mexico, that's where she was until she turn 20, then she went to University in Cambridge, Harvard, Medical. » Vance said closing her file.

« Tell me who was her contact, you sure don't want me to shoot you to find out » Gibbs said.

« Mike Franks »

Tony, Ziva and Tim were at the squad room; Tony was packing his desk when he noticed Kelly going down the stairs. She looked a little bit lost for a second.

« Can I help you with something Ma'am? » Tony said going around his desk. Kelly smiled and nodded.

« I am looking for Agent Gibbs's Desk» She added.

« I am very special agent Anthony Dinozzo, you can call me Tony» He said with a coy smile « that's how my friends call me »

« Kelly, and i don't know how my friends call me, I don't have any » Kelly said with a corner smile.

« Oh, I'm sorry »

« Don't say you're sorry… Tony, it's a sign of weakness » She added looking around.

« Rule number one » Tony whispered surprised.

« Actually it's rule number three, Rule number one is always wear clean underwear » She said finding Gibbs desk and sitting in his chair.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all gathered around Gibbs desk looking at Kelly.

« Do I have something on my face? » Kelly asked touching it.

« Hi, I'm Ziva David » Ziva said reaching to shook her hand.

« Special Agent McGee » Tim did the same.

« Oh! Hi, Kelly, Kelly Gibbs » She said with a warm smile as they all look at her like she was a ghost.

« You're not dead! » McGee suddenly said as Ziva and Tony glared at him. « I mean, obviously, you are not but I mean we thought that… »

« Shut it Probie » Tony snapped

« Sorry » Tim said as Kelly was slowly smiling.

Tony went back to his desk and slapped himself in the back of his head.

« I hope it's not because you tried to seduce my daughter Dinozzo » Gibbs said passing in front of Tony's desk.

« Of course not Boss! » Tony said trying to lie.

Gibbs walked to her daughter who stood up quickly.

« Let's go » Gibbs said taking his stuff from his drawer.

« Bye guys, it was nice meeting you » She said as Gibbs put his hand on her back and lead her to the elevator.

The whole team looked at them leaving the building.

« Did you guys see that » Tony said still numbed by the news.

« She's pretty » McGee said

« He looks happy » Ziva added.

« If he retires, do you think i will be Team Leader again? » Tony said with a wink. Both Ziva and McGee looked at him and went to slap him behind the head.

Kelly was sat at the kitchen counter in Gibbs house, He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon and went to put a glass of milk in front of his daughter. The young lady looked at it and then at his father.

«Dad » she said hesitantly « you do realize I am not seven anymore? » He looked at her and smiled.

« Sorry» He smiled

She stood up and grabbed his drink as he was going to take a sip at it. Kelly looked at his dad, he looked like a fish out of the water, he wasn't talking, or barely looking at her.

« Dad… » She said slowly trying to get him to look at her. « Are you okay? »

« Sure» Gibbs said looking up from his glass but when he saw her eyes, confused, even a little scared, he took a deep breath. « I don't know how to do this »

« I wish I could say I understand, but I don't, all this time, I knew you were alive, I saw you a couple of times, I had pictures of you. » Kelly said turning her glass in her hands.

« You saw me? When? »

« Summer 1998, I think it was in July, Mexico City, I was across the street from you » She said remembering the first time she saw her dad after 7 years without him. « I crossed the street…i was so near to you. I… » Her voice broke and tears became to roll down her cheeks « I wanted to talk to you, i wanted you to know i was here and i loved you so much, it was killing me » She was crying now « but they told me that if i ever came in contact with you, they would take me away again and i wouldn't be able to see you. »

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. « And I was at the hospital when you got blown up, I was suppose to visit Mike when they called him, he told me »

« Son of a bitch » he muttered looking up

« He didn't know Dad, nobody knew I was there »

« Oh Kelly, I wish I knew, I would have never let them take you away. I missed you every day » He said taking her hand. «You turned into such a beautiful woman, you are not my little girl anymore, and you are a doctor? » He was so proud of how she turned up, even being raised by Franks god knew how messed up she could have turned out.

« I am, I still have a semester to do and I will be finished » She looked around « would I be able to move here with you »

« I wouldn't let you go anywhere else » He said standing up « Come, I will show you to your bedroom »

« By the way, how much do you know about me? » Gibbs asked

Kelly chuckled.

« Don't worry I know about the three wives » She said, Gibbs looked at her mortified.

« Now what did Franks tell you about me exactly? And how long did you spend with him» Kelly laughed.

« Nothing that would make me want to not be your daughter, and long enough to be completely messed up. »

« Well, that's just great » Gibbs laughed.

They arrived in one of the spare bedrooms, there were boxes everywhere and you couldn't even see the furniture.

« Jeez, when was the last time you opened a window in here » Kelly said stepping into the room.

« 1991 » He said looking at the room.

« Good thing that building furniture run in the family » She said with a smile. Gibbs smiled back and they started cleaning up the room

The next day, Tony was shipped to the USS Ronald Reagan, Ziva went back to Israel and McGee moved to the cyber unit. Kelly didn't have much chance to get to know any of them. Except for Abby, they were almost the same age and Gibbs wanted a female figure into his daughter's life, he had no idea what she would need and he trusted Abby like she was his second daughter.

A couple of months passed. Kelly went back to Harvard, she had 6 months left until she graduated, she would come back frequently, visiting NCIS with her Dad, hanging with Abby, Ducky and Palmer. NCIS really started to interest her and soon she applied to be Ducky's assistant.

« DAAADDD » Kelly yelled from her room on the second floor of Gibbs's house.

Her father arrived a few second later holding his gun, in his old jean covered with paint and his NIS shirt, sweat rolling on his forehead, he was obviously working on his boat.

« wow, what's with you and the gun ? » Kelly said raising her hands in front of her.

« Don't ever scream like that » Gibbs said catching his breath.

« I was just calling you, you know, no se oye muy bien »

« I am not death, Kelly » He said looking around at the bedroom.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, this room was half the size and full of junk that Gibbs kept for all these years. When Kelly moved in, he decided to give her some space, since the house was big, they decided to get some work done and changed the two second floor bedrooms in a suite for the young lady. They had a delightful time picking up furniture at flee markets, mixing them with some very new ones. The result was gorgeous.

« What's going on? » He asked.

« Do I look okay for my first day? » She asked turning around. She was wearing a black dress the top looking like a button up shirt and black pumps. Her hair was naturally slightly wavy.

« Do I look like I know something in Fashion? » Gibbs asked but when she gave him the look her mother use to give him, putting her hands on her hips, the look that were saying him that she wanted his opinion anyway.

« Vance doesn't need to be impressed by those » He said pointing her cleavage. She redid a button. « Better » He added turning around to leave « Don't stress, you'll be fine » and he was gone.

« What do you think Abs? » She asked looking at her Mac computer screen.

« Can I borrow that dress when you're done » Abby said from her lab.

« Sure »

« I am so excited; I can't wait for you to work with us »

« Me too, I'm a little nervous though» Kelly said fixing her lipstick

« Come on I saw you doing that autopsy report, it was impressive » Abby laughed.

« Doctor Mallard was so sweet to agree to get another assistant. I think that dad made him too, but I need to be with NCIS for six months before applying for field agent»

« Got to go babes, see ya » Abby said before turning off his computer.

Kelly put her cell and wallet in her handbag that was resting on the coffee table and turned off the TV, when suddenly her laptop made a little sound indicating an incoming AIM.

Kingofcool32 : hi there pretty lady

Kelly smiled and sat in front of her computer.

KellyG : hi there

Kingofcool32 : how is the new job ?

KellyG : great, you should visit.

Kingofcool32 : love to, but i might have to get out in a body bag

KellyG : come on, it's not that bad

Kingofcool32: How is Gibbs?

KellyG: fine, working on his boat. When are you coming back?

Kingofcool32: you miss me?

KellyG: Abby does

Kingofcool32: Not for a while unfortunately

KellyG: bye Tony

Kingofcool32: bye kiddo.

Kelly sighted and closed the AIM window.

Her relationship with Gibbs had moved on like they never separated to begin with. Even if she was sure that he loved her and he was happy to be with her again. She didn't want him to be somebody else; she would love him even if he was the biggest pain in the ass in the world. Since that day, Gibbs went back to be Gibbs. They had some stupid fights about stupid things, like choosing the color of the walls, or her, joining NCIS.

She spent a long time with Mike Franks, he taught her everything he knew to be a good NCIS agent, she now knew almost as much as her father. Without the approval of Gibbs, she passed with success the theatrical exams but before becoming a field agent, she had to work at a desk for at least 6 months. She was excellent in Biology, Anatomy and Biochemistry, so she was assigned to Doctor Mallard and Abby as their assistant in that particular field.

Abby was the only one close to her age, so they spent a lot of time together. And since Abby was spending some time with McGee, they all became good friend quickly. She laughed so much at the story that McGee told her about past cases, hoping to come across some similar when she will work on the field.

But secretly, there was somebody that she couldn't wait to see. Secretly because even if by any chance he would notice her, and treat her as a woman and not as Gibbs daughter, she knew her father would probably give her hell for that. But secretly she couldn't help it. She liked Kingofcool32.

It was safe to fancy Tony right now, as long as she was here, and he was there, far away from her. She wouldn't have to hide her laughs every time he was saying something stupid, she wouldn't have to pretend she was cool to just hang out when all she wanted was to be with him.

"Good Morning Doctor Mallard" Kelly said entering Autopsy. "Good Morning Jimmy"

"Good Morning Kelly" The doctor said when he was about to cut open a petty officer's skull. "How are you my dear?"

"Great, got finger printed, photographed, I now have a parking space but no car, but the best thing, I am ready to rock, so what can I do?" Kelly said while she put on a white coat.

"I need those blood samples to be brought to Abby, as well as the clothes and personal effects," Duckie said.

"Right away Doctor" She took the sample and left for Abby's lab.

« Abby! » Kelly yelled entering the lab, the music loud enough so her voice was not heard by Abby. « ABBY »

« Kelly! What do you have for me? » Abby said appearing from behind her computers and turning the music off.

« I have blood, clothes. Shoes, wallet, tags » Kelly said dropping the evidence bags on the steel table.

« Great, I will be done processing them in about 3 hours » Abby said taking the bags. « How is your first day? »

« Good, I didn't do much yet. Had to go through the HR service first »

« Did you meet Glenn » Abby asked a crooked smile appearing on his face.

« Yes, Yummy» Kelly smiled checking out the pictures of the team hanging on the wall.

Abby looked at Gibbs's Daughter. If you met Kelly for the first time you would have thought that she was a regular 25 years old girl, who liked to have fun, to dress casually even smarter sometimes, her make-up was always there, she had a pin-up make up most of the time, winged eye liner with a bright lipstick, and she would eventually put red lipstick on to look fancier, Gibbs use to think that Franks probably taught her about life on his old playboy from the 60s. She was always perfect, not a piece of hair was wrong, or the wrong piece of clothing. Some would say it was revealing a need to keep control, but in reality, she was just keeping up from leaving in Mexico for years, in the dust, wearing old jeans and tank tops, the weather too hot to wear anything more.

« How was it? Growing up with Mike Franks? » Abby asked out of the blue.

« It was okay! » Kelly said turning toward her « It's like growing up with an old bear, I learned a lot with him »

« Really! Like what? »

« Never turn you back to a cactus » Kelly said looking at the computer screen that was running fingerprints through AFIS.

« Kelly »

« Seriously, you don't want to do that » She said quickly. « I have to go back to Autopsy, Call me if you need Me. »

Gibbs was working on his boat since the morning. It was his day off today; crime was quite low right now at NCIS. He was working on the inside of it when he heard someone going down the steps.

« You're back early » He said thinking it was his daughter.

« Hi Probie » a deep voice nowhere near Kelly's responded.

Gibbs stopped and sighted.

«Give me one good reason for not shooting you Mike » Gibbs said coming out of the boat.

« Well, first, how in hell would you take my body out by yourself, I gained a few pounds, since I stopped running after that dropper drawers of yours » Mike said but seeing that Gibbs wasn't impressed by his answer he sighted « Because you know it was the right thing to do, what was I suppose to do? Let her die? »

« You saw that I was going through hell after the accident happened and you knew Mike, you knew that Kelly was alive. » Gibbs said.

« I didn't have the choice, once she was in the Witness protection program, you know how it works. »

« It's different » Gibbs said throwing a tool on the table.

« How is it different? It's no difference to any other case »

« You were my friend, I trusted you, with my life, now I lost so many years with her, i would have stayed away from her. I even would have agreed on not knowing where she was, or who she was, as long as I knew she was alive »

« Oh really, you would have left your only baby girl live with me in a dusty house away from everything » Mike said trying to keep up with the argument, but when Gibbs didn't say anything back, he knew he found the truth « No, you couldn't have »

« I would have give you money, so she could at least live normally, get a good education »

« Does she look like she's been living in a dumpster, she's a smart ass, and you should have seen her room. Full of books about medical stuff that I couldn't even pronounce. Every Thursday she was going in town to visit Uncle Lopez, the local coroner. God helped me when I tried to forbid her to go. Hell has no furry like Kelly, when she wants something »

A slight smile appeared on Gibbs face, she sounded just like him.

« I knew what I was doing to you, she knew as well, but like you say it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission" Mike said before giving Gibbs a metal cookie box.

"What is that?" Gibbs asked opening it.

"What you missed" Mike said.

The box was full of pictures of Kelly, most of them alone, some with Mike, some with other people that Gibbs didn't know. He grabbed a stool and sat on it putting the box on the table. He took one where she was eleven according to the date on the back, she was wearing military pants and a t-shirt too big for her, her hair were tied in loose ponytails, she was holding a riffle in her arms and was smiling. On another one she was hanging from a tree upside down, her hair going over her head as she was laughing. On another one, she was on a bed in her pajamas, her skin tanned by being too much under the Mexican sun, an old bunny under her arm and books everywhere around her. She was 14. A few others were showing her different birthdays.

Gibbs smiled and turned to see Mike, but he was long gone.

"Thanks Mike" He said quietly.

A little later that day, Gibbs entered Autopsy and found her daughter alone, doing suture on a body. She was wearing green medical uniform, her hair tied in a high ponytail, a few pieces falling down.

"Where's Duckie?" He asked coming next to her.

"Gone" Kelly said without looking up

"You're alone here? Did you piss him off?" Gibbs said holding a piece of string before Kelly cut it, finishing a part of the suture.

"No, I am an assistant, so I assist, like…probies"

"Where's your dress?" Her father asked.

"It's evidence" She said with a irritated sigh. "I've been baptized, with stomach content" Gibbs smiled but stopped when Kelly looked up to give him a death glare.

"What's so funny Gibbs" She said.

"It's Dad, for you, probie" He said before walking away.

"Don't you dare calling me a …" Kelly said but the Autopsy door was already closing behind her Father, "I AM NOT A PROBIE" she yelled then looked at the man on the table. "I am not"


	2. Last Man Standing

Chapter 2: Last man Standing (episode 6x01)

« Did someone forget to take a shower? » Kelly asked, getting out of the ME truck. She was wearing a blue NCIS Medical Examiner tracksuit with the NCIS cap, her hair tied back in a ponytail. « Palmer, it's you again » She said to Jimmy.

« It happened only once, and you stank as much as me »

« Did not » Kelly said

« Did too » Jimmy snapped back.

« Why do i feel like in my worst nightmare? » Duckie said passing next to them.

« The one with the alligator and … » Palmer said.

« That was actually a true story Miss Gibbs, It happened when i was in Florida for a Forensic convention… » Duckie started talking while walking to the trailer where the body of Petty Officer Steven Nicolas Vargo was found.

Kelly looked at Jimmy and punched him in the arms.

« Ouch...What was that for? » Jimmy cried.

« For arguing with me, now we have to listen to that… » Kelly said walking behind Duckie.

When they stepped into the trailer, Kelly had a disgust look on her face.

« Jeez, what happened to him? » Kelly said.

« This is why we are here to find out Miss Gibbs » Duckie said. « Male, Caucasian, in his 30s, extreme level of decomposition, obvious gun shot wound to the head, death was instantly. »

« There's a hole in the pillow » Kelly noticed now that she fought back her urge to gag. « It's a good way to fire a weapon without making any noise. »

« Indeed, I will need a plastic for that Mr. Palmer » Duckie said sliding down the blanket revealing more decomposed flesh.

« On it Doctor » Jimmy said

« I'll come with you » Kelly said getting out of the trailer as fast as possible.

On their way to the truck, Jimmy stopped a second to observe Special Agent Lee that was taking shots of garbage. Kelly noticed it and stopped close to him.

« Jim? You're all right? » She said following his stare.

« Hum, yes, I'm great » he lied.

« Do you miss her? » She asked looking at Michelle.

« Some times more than others. » He sighed « But it's for the best, it wasn't feeling right »

« You are right, you deserve better Palmer » She said but slapped him behind the head when he looked at her and smiled.

« Don't even think about it Palmer » She added getting more plastic bags for the body. « You deserve way better than me »

Gibbs entered the trailer after getting briefed by Special Agent Langer.

« Mr Palmer, tell Agent Gibbs he can send the B team » Duckie said when Jimmy return to the Trailer.

« Implies that there is an A team » Gibbs said looking at the body.

« Isn't it » Duckie said sarcastically?

« They are all A team Duckie »

« Perhaps some even A+ » Duckie finally said before explaining what happened.

Kelly was in the truck securing the evidence when Langer arrived behind her.

« Stop starring at my ass Brent » She said as she stood up. When she turned around Langer just took a picture of her behind.

« I was wondering if you and your lovely ass would like to have lunch with me later » He asked leaning casually against the door.

« Bite me » She said jumping off the truck.

« I can do that too » He said before turning around and bumping into Gibbs. He narrowed his eyes, obviously busted.

« Tell me, do you need both your eyes to work a crime scene … Langer? » Gibbs said calmly.

« Yes Boss » Langer said biting the inside of his cheek.

« Stop flirting with her or I will be nice enough to make you choose which one you want to keep »

« Yes Boss » Langer said before returning to the other Agents.

Gibbs smiled slowly when Langer left, but Kelly was glaring at him.

« What? » Gibbs said

« I can take care of myself Dad » She said preparing the space for the gurney.

« Come on, I can't even defend my only child » Gibbs said helping her with what she was doing.

« I don't want you to scare away my potentials… » She said but Gibbs made a disgust face.

« Rule number 12 » He said.

« Is it the one with the toilet seat? » She asked.

« Never Date a coworker » He snapped.

« Now we have to write those down, because you changed them, I didn't get the update » She said.

Kelly stepped into Abby's lab, she changed into her scrubs, and the only difference with the ones that Duckie and Palmer were wearing was that they were raspberry pink instead of baby green. She was carrying a big box with a few letters and a CafPow on the top.

« Mail delivery » She said dropping the box on the box on the evidence table.

« What do you have? » Abby asked.

« Drinks, some letters, post card from USS Seahawk and … »She opened the box« A pillow, so we can have Pillow talk »

« Great, Postcard from Tony » Abby said reading it.

« Did you talk to him? » Kelly said trying to sound casual.

« No, just letters and postcards, sometimes I catch him on AIM when he is docking or in airports, I miss him » She sighed.

« Me too » Kelly said looking at his picture on the wall.

« But… you barely know him » Abby said taking a seat

« Yes, I know…It's just…he reminds me of my dad » Kelly said

« Tony? Like Gibbs? No way » Abby laughed.

« When I was little, Dad was just like Tony, joking all the time, making funny faces, he's different now » She said a little sad « but he was like Dinozzo »

Later Kelly went back to Autopsy; she crossed her dad and Director Vance leaving the room. Jimmy was still near the drawers where the bodies were put in.

« Are you all right Palmer? » She asked dropping files on one of the tables.

« Yes »

« What was that about? » She said taking a chair and opening the file.

« They were asking me about my relationship with Michelle » He said taking a chair and sitting in front of her.

« That's odd; I didn't know it was against regulation to date coworkers »

« It's not; I just don't know why they asked me »

« Dad told me that some Agents were under investigation. Maybe Agent Lee is one of them »

« Maybe, what is that? » Jimmy asked.

« Petty Officer Steven Vargo Autopsy report, evidence report and Military file » She said flicking through the notes « it's for my field test »

« Need some help? » He asked politely.

« Sure, you can ask me question about the evidences » She said giving him the thicker file.

A few hours later, they went to get a snack from the vending machines. When they came back, a body bag was on one of the table. Ducky was in his scrub preparing himself for the autopsy.

« Do we have another case? » Kelly asked taking gloves.

« I am afraid no Miss Gibbs, just another body » Ducky said in tone serious.

« Do we know who it is? » Jimmy asked. Kelly went to open the body bag.

Ducky tried to stop her, but it was too late, she gasped when she saw Special Agent Langer.

« Oh my god…what happened? » She said taking a step back.

« Langer was the mole » Gibbs said as he entered the room a few second ago. « Lee shot him when he tried to kill her. »

« It's ridiculous, Langer was not a mole » Kelly said looking at her father.

« How can you be so sure? » Gibbs said,

« He loved NCIS, he told me that he couldn't be thankful enough for you for letting him transferred, he really was honest »

« Well he really was lying to you, you said that yourself, everybody is lying » Gibbs said trying to make his daughter understand what happened.

« I don't need your assistance Kelly, you can go home » Ducky said

« I'm okay I can stay »

« Come on » Gibbs said putting his hand on her back « Let's have a drink »

« I think I will just go to bed » She said grabbing her jacket. « See you tomorrow everybody »

Later that night, Kelly was sitting on the floor in her room in front of her coffee table. The pictures that Mike gave to her dad were spread in front of her. A soft knock on the door took her out of her daydreaming. Gibbs came in with two mugs in his hands. He put one in front of his daughter and sat next to her.

« Thanks, but I don't feel like coffee right now » She said taking another picture out of the box.

« It's not » He said pulling the mug closer to her. She looked inside, it was bourbon.

« Thank you » She said, taking a sip. « I wish Mike would have waited until I could see him, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. »

« He will be back, he always comes back » Gibbs said drinking some bourbon.

Kelly took one of the pictures; she was showing a foul house with cards. They had holes in it.

« What is this one about? » Gibbs asked about the picture.

« Mike taught me to shoot, he put card on a target and I had to shoot 5 of them and make a bigger poker hand than him. » She said smiling. « The man doesn't like to loose, I am telling ya »

« I missed so much, I wish I was there for you » He said.

« You missed only a fifth of my life Dad, there will be loads of other pictures to take » Kelly said taking another picture where she was holding an ice pack on her lips.

« Please tell me you and mike didn't fight » He said taking the picture.

« No, I fell from the tree » She took the picture of her hanging from a tree.

Gibbs smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. They spent a long part of the night looking through the tons of pictures that the box contained.


	3. Agent Afloat

Chapter 3 – Agent Afloat

Gibbs stepped into MTAC, quickly followed by Kelly, since it was a quiet week she didn't have much things to do. Being Special Agent Gibbs's daughter was coming with some very nice sides, and some others way less than nice. One of the good ones would be to have access to everything even without the proper clearance, like MTAC. Today she wasn't wearing her pink scrubs, since she haven't seen the shadow of a corpse in almost a week. Even if they were comfortable, today she came to work with black baggy pants and a tight grey tank top, her hair let loose.

« Now imaging Saw IV on that screen, I bet it can make McGee cry » She said laughing.

« Can you focus? » Gibbs said seriously.

« Yes, sorry, hum. So Military Threat Alert Center » She said looking around the room.

« Multiple Threat Alert Center » Gibbs corrected her. « It provides indications and warning for a wide range of threats to Navy and Marine Corps personnel and assets around the world" He said explaining the purpose of this center.

"Agent Gibbs, phone call for you" An Agent said to Gibbs as he stepped outside for a second letting his daughter alone.

Kelly was looking around curiously when suddenly the big screen was turned on and Tony appeared. The quality wasn't perfect but she still could see him pretty well. One of the agents handed her a headphone set with a microphone.

"Hi Tony" She said with a big smile.

"You are not the usual Gibbs" Tony said

"Just the younger one" Kelly said.

"And hotter as well" He said smiling back. "Please don't tell him I said that" He added realizing his mistake.

"Don't worry, he is outside, this screen is amazing, I can even see up your nose" She said while bending over like to be able to see under the screen. But Tony put his hand over his nose.

"Stop it" He said is voice weird because of him pinching in nose. "Is Gibbs around? The other Gibbs, this is so confusing"

"If you call me Junior, I will hurt you" Kelly said crossing her arms on her chest

"I am oddly afraid, and a little turned on" Tony said worried.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs said walking down the aisle from the door. "What's going on?"

"I have an hypothetical suicide on the USS Seahawk, a Navy Lieutenant Chris Evans, apparently jump over board. Just like what I will do if I don't get of this frickin' ship"

"I'll get Ziva and McGee on it" Gibbs said "Take care of you Tony"

"Yes boss" Tony answered as Gibbs walked away. Dinozzo got a funny expression on his face

"I can still see you Dinozzo" Gibbs said stepping out of MTAC.

"Sorry Boss" Tony apologized.

Kelly started to laugh and Dinozzo smiled.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, I'll be good for the loony bin if Gibbs doesn't get me out of here" Tony said.

"I can't wait" Kelly added coming closer to the screen.

"Take care Kelly" He said and Kelly hung up. She took the headphone off and put back on a desk.

A few hours later, Abby was in the squad room, with a big box, putting stuff in Tony's desk like the new issue of GSM, some pens, staplers, sticky tape, when Ziva, McGee and Gibbs came back from the crime scene.

"Do you need something Abs?" Gibbs asked the young woman.

"Nope, I am just prepping Tony's desk, for his big return" Abby said

"Do you know something we don't?" Ziva asked,

"I just know he is coming back, I don't know how, and I don't know when, but he is coming back" Abby said seriously.

"I found the pins," Kelly said from the desk just behind the small wall. She went to Tony's desk and pinned a few pictures on the side of his desk.

Gibbs was already long gone, climbing the stairs to the Director's office.

"Husband over board, Wife murdered, big coincidence" Vance said looking at the file.

"It's not why you call me up here" Gibbs said looking behind the Director

"You are a man down"

"I noticed" Gibbs said

"And you want Dinozzo back" Vance added. "Agent Dinozzo has three more months to do on the Seahawk, after that, we'll look for the right fit"

"Fits right here" Gibbs challenged him

"Both San Diego Agents, Both good men" Vance said giving Gibbs two files.

"I am sure they are" Gibbs said "if you want to put a TEMPORARY agent on my team, put Kelly"

"She hasn't been accredited yet" Vance said "Do you really want a baby agent on your team"

"She needs to learn, I prefer her as a probie than any senior field agent."

"She won't carry a gun until she qualifies" Vance said

"sure" Gibbs said. "I don't want her carry a gun ever"

"Fine, don't make me regret this" Vance said as Gibbs left his office.

Gibbs came back from MTAC and went directly to his desk. Kelly, Abby and Ziva were talking about what they would do the next weekend.

"Ziva" Gibbs said "grab your gear" He said taking his gun.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked Gibbs

"You too Kelly, we are flying to Cartagena" Gibbs added.

"Me? Spain? Why?" Kelly said surprised.

"You are the new temporary member of my team, so grab your gear" He said as Ziva was already calling the elevator. "And Kelly, it's Columbia, not Spain"

"I don't have a gear" She said, Gibbs stopped and looked at her, then at McGee

"I am on it boss" McGee said taking Kelly to the stock closet.

"Say Hi to Tony, Kelly" Abby said all excited about the recent promotion of her friend.

"Of course" Kelly said not really understanding what was going on.

"Well when do they get here?" Tony said on the phone.

"Already have" Gibbs answered just a few feet behind him.

"Nice Tan" Ziva added.

"Boss!" He said holding Gibbs him his arms. "I am so so happy to see you… you too Ziva" He added afraid she was going to be offended.

"We don't have much time Dinozzo" Gibbs said impatient but happy to see him again,

"Yeah right, the coroner, I couldn't get anything out of him, I think he doesn't like me"

"We already have someone taking care of it" Gibbs said.

Kelly arrived near them wearing black shorts, converse, a white tight t-shirt and a military cap. It wasn't really NCIS issued, but at least she was not attracting the attention.

"I got the report Dad" She said then looked at Tony "Hi Tony" She added with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi" He smiled back a little awkward. But his smile stopped when he saw the Autopsy report. "How did you get that?"

"I just took it, nobody was around" She said "I have pictures of the body as well, poor guy, he looks like somebody thought he was una piñata, but the cause of death would be blunt force trauma to the nose, someone used the palm of his hand and hit the Lieutenant from underneath his nose, making the bone penetrating the brain" She said mimicking the movement with Tony "It's a good self defense move but with that much strength it's definitely a man that did it"

Gibbs smiled and left followed by Ziva. Tony was looking at Kelly for a minute, she changed so much, and she wasn't as perfect as she was when he first saw her. He only spent a few hours with her, but the long chat session that they were sharing made him learn a little bit more about her. There was something in her that he liked. He couldn't say what yet, but he was sure of one thing. He would find out soon.

The Team arrived on the Seahawk a few hours later; Gibbs immediately took charge of the investigation. Tony was working in his office, while Gibbs, Kelly and Ziva were interrogating the crew. Suddenly his phoned rang.

"Special Agent Dinozzo" he answered "I'll be right there" He said hanging up and leaving his office.

A few minutes later he arrived on deck 2, near the laundry.

"That was not necessary" Kelly said to the Navy officer watching her.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"We found your colleague, she is not authorized to be here" The officer said.

"I got lost, it's my first time on a ship, and I wasn't snooping around." Kelly protested.

"It's okay Lieutenant, I'll take it from here" Tony said escorting Kelly back to the NCIS office

"What were you doing Kelly?" Tony asked

"Like I said I got lost" She answered.

"Gibbs doesn't get lost" He said

"Sorry to disappoint, is it in my DNA or something? Do you want me to start slapping you in the back of the head because I can totally do it, is it what you are saying Dinozzo?" She glared at him pressing him against the wall.

"No...I…I was just…" Tony said suddenly seeing his boss in the 24 years old woman.

"Good…and…I wasn't completely lost, I was just on my way" She said smiling at him and rearranging his shirt "Gibbs sent me to the bridge"

"You were on Deck 2 aft" Tony said "The bridge is on deck 8 forward"

"Like I said, I was on my way" She climbed a few stairs and disappeared. Tony smiled slowly.

An hour and a half later Tony and Ziva ran to the bridge, startling Kelly.

"Hold the Medevac launch" Tony said watching the video surveillance screen of the open deck

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Henley is the murderer, he is onboard of that plane" Ziva responded.

"Where's my dad?" Kelly said looking suddenly she saw her father running to the plane and jumping inside by the back. "What the hell is he doing?" She asked

"Don't ask Kelly, we never know what's going on inside that man's head." Ziva said,

"I am going there" She said starting to run but Dinozzo grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"No, you stay here" Dinozzo said

"But…" Kelly gasped

"No buts, you stay here" He said firmly.

"Captain! The Medevac pilot requests clearance for Medevac to launch under Special Agent Gibbs order" an officer said.

"Launch the plane" Tony ordered.

"I have an armed man onboard that aircraft" the captain said

"So do I and he said launch it" Tony added no leaving the screen out of his sight.

"Tony!" Kelly said worried. But Tony silenced her by taking her hand softly.

Back in DC, Kelly was sitting in conference room filling up her mission report, sighing at the tons of paperwork a plane ticket required. Tony was back in Washington with them, and he was in the squad room with the rest of the team telling stories about the past few months while she was stuck there.

Director Vance came in the conference room carrying a big file. Kelly looked at him and sighed again.

"More paperwork?" She asked. Vance smiled and opened the file taking a thin leather wallet out of it.

"You will need two evaluations, from two Senior Field agents" He said "Agent Gibbs doesn't count" He added before she asks. "You still haven't done your shooting test and you need to attend a number of seminar and conference before being able to work a crime scene on your own" Vance said opening the wallet, revealing her badge. "But other than that, welcome to the field, Probationary Agent Gibbs"


	4. Capitol Offense

Chapter 4 – Capitol offense

"Relax your shoulders" Gibbs said standing behind his daughter. « Concentrate on the target » He added while Kelly took a deep breath « and whatever you do, do not close your eyes when you press the trigger »

« I already said I got a dust in my eyes and I was sorry about that » Kelly said remembering the first time she fired her weapon, almost taking a piece of McGee away.

« It was funny seeing McGoo almost pee his pants » Dinozzo said from the next spot.

« You can try imagining somebody that you really want to shoot » Ziva said charging her gun. « I pick Tony, and it works every time. »

« Very funny » Tony added.

« Guys, I know how to shoot okay, I am more familiar with a moving target »

« Men? » Ziva asked

« Lizards » Kelly said as everyone looked at her « what? On what did you think I learn how to do autopsy »

To validate her shooting test, she had to shoot four different metal targets while moving toward them, using three different arms and then shoot a paper target with a hostage hiding a shooter in less than 30 second.

« Kelly, you go with McGee first » Gibbs said stepping away from them followed by Tony and Ziva.

« Ah Prodie, you are so dead » Tony laughed.

Kelly looked at McGee, clearly he was used to Tony's sarcasm, but she could see, it was still annoying him. Tim looked at her and she smiled softly. Everything went very fast, McGee and Kelly started at the same time, moving almost in sync, Kelly was going a little bit faster than McGee, and when Tony shouted that he will get beat by a girl, she slowed down, letting him go first.

When they came back, Tim was appreciating his victory and Kelly went to refill her guns. Her father arrived behind her with a small smile.

« It was very nice of you honey, but if you lose, you won't be validated. » He whispered to her, she looked at him then look at McGee smiling.

« It's easy to pass a stupid test, but I wouldn't let my friend be humiliated » She said closing her shotgun with a sharp movement of the wrist.

« DINOZZO » Gibbs yelled

« Yes boss »

« You go next » Gibbs added, then whispered to her daughter « don't go soft on him, or I will humiliate… you » He said with a mocking smile.

« I had a dust in my eye » Tony said closing the trunk of his car.

« If it makes you feel better Tony » Ziva said with a smile.

« Tony, get the shotguns back to the armory » Gibbs said getting in the car with Ziva and Tim. « Kelly, are you coming? »

« I'll go with Tony, dad » She said climbing in the car with Dinozzo.

« I was not necessary, I can do it alone you know » Tony said

« I know » She said softly

« I don't need you to rub my humiliation in my face again, I can't believe McGeek beat you and You beat me » He said angry. « Well you, I understand… you are a Gibbs and… » He looked at her up and down « a very questionable NCIS agent has raised you »

« Let's have a coffee » Kelly said spotting a Starbucks at the next street cross. « On me, so you may forgive me »

« You don't need to do this » Tony smiled.

« I had to beat you to be validated, I didn't need to beat McGee » She said as Tony parked in front of the Starbucks.

« You let him win » He said suddenly, Kelly got out of the car and was already walking toward the coffee shop « I knew it, I knew probie couldn't beat anybody, but the real question is why…make it a Grande 2 shots extra hot no foam Sugar Free Skinny Vanilla Latte » He said to the girl at the counter when Kelly made her order.

« I didn't let him win Tony » She said trying to be innocent. "And your Starbucks order is embarrassing"

« You seemed to forget I am a trained NCIS agent of many years. I can tell when someone is lying. » He added taking his coffee and heading back outside. « You didn't want to hurt his feelings, so you let him win, even if you could fail at your test »

« Since when is being nice a crime? » Kelly asked looking at Tony who was using the inside of his trunk as a seat.

"How come you weren't nice to me?" he asked. She smiled a stepped in the space between his feet getting closer to him.

"Do you want me to be?" She asked, her sunglasses was making it almost impossible for Tony to know if she was joking or not.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a nervous laugh. Her eyebrow arched as she pursed her lips in a pout. Quickly he stopped smiling and realized that she was serious.

"We should go Tony…" She said stepping away from him, but he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. Their lips touched in a soft tender kiss. After a couple of seconds, Kelly threw her coffee on the floor and put her finger through Tony's hair, deepening their kiss.

"Never more than once" He said between kisses grabbing her waist and pinning her to the car.

"Tony" she protested as he kissed his way down her throat "We are on a parking lot!" He stopped and looked around at the people stopping for coffee.

"You are right, we should get going," He said releasing her.

"What did you mean by never more than once?" She said getting in the car.

The next day, Kelly walked in Abby's lab with a large smile on her face.

« Hello sweetness and light » Abby said looking up from her computer. « How is your day, McGee and Tony were fighting again earlier.»

« Yeah, i know, being beat by McGee, what an insult » She said sarcastically.

« You are too nice » Abby added

« I just came back from Sensitivity training »

« Uh, how is the brain wash » Abby joked.

« Deep down we have the qualities of clarity, awareness, sensitivity, warmth and love" Kelly said taking a quick look at Abby's refrigerator.

"Whatever you say"

"What is that?" Kelly said pointing a white box.

"It's a chocoholic Choice Cupcake" Abby said opening an evidence bag

"Argh, I'm allergic to chocolate, how was it?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't taste it yet, I am keeping it for later"

"The box is empty Abbs" Kelly said

"What? no, I didn't touch it…" Abby yelled running to the fridge "Someone stole my cupcake." She realized looking at Kelly.

"Don't look at me, I can't eat chocolate, plus I haven't been in your lab in two days"

"I will find that person and make him or her suffer, no ones steals from Abby" Abby said firmly. "And I will check your story missy"

Later that night Kelly was lying down inside her dad's boat while he was buffing the windows. They were pretty silent, Kelly thinking about the recent event in her life, seeing her dad again, and learning everything about him over again, and then meeting new people and joining the NCIS. It was a lot for a young woman use to leave isolated, and being raised by a very lonely and anti society man.

And the other important thing was her crush for Special Agent Dinozzo, she never felt that way for another man before. She had boyfriends but never like Tony. It was different; she could feel the shiver going up her spin every time he was within a few inches of her, or her heartbeat going crazy when he was smiling.

Her father was very protective with the men around her, they never talked about her relationships, and she didn't know how he would react. But being around Tony and not saying anything was killing her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly asked as her father took a sharper tool and started shaping the windows of his boat.

"of course, what is it ?" He asked.

"I like Tony" She said, the tool in Gibbs's hand ripped on the wood.

"That is not a question Kelly" He said a little cold.

Gibbs was a little disoriented by the question. He never had that kind of conversation before. And his relationship with his daughter was rather new.

"I didn't mean as a coworker Dad" She said sitting up in the boat.

"I was afraid you meant that" He said sincerely. "Kelly, Listen" He said coming inside the boat named after his daughter. "You are both grown up people, well for Tony it's questionable but, if you like him, I don't know how it works those days, send him an email or something"

"And you won't shoot him?" Kelly verified.

"I don't shoot people," he said

Kelly stepped out of the boat and went to kiss her father on the cheek.

"You are such a cool dad," She said before going upstairs. "By the way, we made out already" Gibbs's tool ripped again making a big whole in the wood.

"Kelly!" he shouted

"Rule number 17 dad, there is no such things as too much information" She laughed and disappeared up the stairs.


	5. Heartland

Chapter 6 – Heartland

Kelly stood outside of the ER room where Corporal Ethan Lacombe was being taking care off. Gibbs came behind her with two cups of coffee.

« What do we have? » He asked taking a sip from his cup. Kelly was staring at the room and stayed silence. « Kelly? » She didn't say anything but handed evidence to her father.

« Look at the ring dad » She finally whispered.

« Still Water High School » he read.

« I remember that man, Ethan » She said. « When mom took me to see Grandpa, I was 5, i think, she brought me to that playground and he was there, we played for a while, he said he wanted to marry me » She added with a smile. « I haven't thought of Still Water in ages »

« I never thought I would have to go back there » Gibbs said.

« Did you tell Grandpa I was still alive » She said still looking into the room. Her dad stayed silence for a few second. Kelly turned around and looked at Gibbs. « Did you? »

« Did you? » he replied softly

« No! » She said on a high pitch.

« Me neither » He walked away « Come on »

Back in the squad room, Tony, McGee and Ziva were getting quite excited to learn a piece of Gibbs past.

« My mind is spinning with questions » tony said spinning his chair, « You never thought about it, he actually came from somewhere, he didn't just appear, he didn't just start Gibbs, he was a boy, then he grew »

Ziva and McGee laughed and started spilling out ridiculous theory, which slightly annoyed Tony.

« I am trying to pose a serious metaphysical question here, you want to be clever, I can be clever »

Ziva and McGee smirked and stayed silent for a few seconds, who made Tony very suspicious, and suddenly he froze.

« He is behind me, is he? » He said turning his head slowly.

Kelly was standing there with a pout on her mouth.

« Kelly, Hi, I didn't hear you coming » He said walking back to his desk

« You know that he would be so much easier just to ask me those questions. He is my father after all » She said leaning against Gibbs desk.

« Don't remind me » Tony said feeling his heart rate going up.

Gibbs walked in a few seconds later and went to grab his gun as his desk.

« Road Trip » McGee muttered to Ziva, and in a second they were all geared up and following Gibbs.

« DiNozzo! » He shouted

« On your six boss! » Tony said clipping his gun to his waist

« Follow up with Taylor's Family » Gibbs entered the elevator as Tony stopped abruptly, forcing Kelly to run into him.

« But I » Seeing Gibbs stare Tony just didn't have the choice « On it »

« Take Kelly with you » He added as the elevator doors were starting to close.

« DAD! » She shouted.

She flipped her phone open and dialed her father's number.

« Dad!» She shouted walking away from Tony.

Later on that night, Kelly was doing research for the case, sitting at her desk on the other side of a small division next to McGee's desk. Tony was on his way home when he saw her.

« I thought you would have gone to Still Water by now » He said leaning behind her looking at what she was doing on the computer.

« Dad asked me not too, he wanted to speak with grandpa first, I will go with you tomorrow » She sighed and leaned back, resulting on getting much closer to Tony.

He closed his eyes breathing in her sweet perfume. Honey. He would have noticed it miles away. She looked up their faces just inches from each other.

"Are you finished for the night" she whispered she was not used to be so close to him at work. And she liked it.

"Yes, we are leaving for Still water tomorrow morning at 0900, do you need a lift?" He said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Sure, I was going to take the bus; I still don't have a car"

She collected her things and her gear for the next day and made her way to the parking garage. They drove in silence, tension building between them, both wanted to speak, but both weren't sure what to say. They haven't talk about the kiss they shared a couple of weeks ago. They flirted now and then, but Tony was distant and jumpy. Kelly was smart she knew what was going on, She knew that Tony valued her father more than anything. If she wasn't a Gibbs she would have been a done deal now. Tony parked in front of Gibbs house around 1am.

"Thank you Tony, that was so nice of you to drop me here"

"Anytime" He smiled and looked at the house.

"Tony" she said quietly "Do you want to come in?"

Tony made an apologetic face, like he really wanted to but he knew he would lose his life over it. "I don't think it's a good idea"

"He is not here" She turned around and saw his bag on the back seat "you have your things for the trip and you leave on the other side of town, don't be silly"

"I…."he hesitated then gave up "ok, but don't tell Gibbs"

"Yes Sir" She brought her hand to her temple in salute.

They stepped into the house; Tony hadn't been there ever since Kelly arrived back in Gibbs life. The place was completely different. The walls were painted in a light cream, Kelly turned on a couple of lamps giving a warm atmosphere around the two white couches facing each other separated by a wood coffee table. Bright turquoise pillows where thrown on the sofas and a flat screen TV hanged above the fireplace.

She went into the fridge and took two beers out, bringing one back to Tony who sat on the couch. She sat beside him turning herself so she would face him, studying his face for a minute as he drank in silence.

"You are awfully quiet Tony" She said her voice soft and calm

He looked down at his hands holding the bottle and then looked up to the ceiling.

"Kelly, I…" he was nervous "I have been doing this long enough to know where this is heading and you are a truly amazing girl, but Gibbs would kill me if he just knew what I am thinking at this moment"

Kelly smiled and leaned in to put her bottle on the table. She turned to Tony and moved a few inches closer to him; resting her hand on his thigh she stretched herself along his body until her mouth was so close to him she could feel his breath of her lips.

"I guess I better make it worth dying for then" She stayed like this for a few second when Tony reach towards her taking her mouth into a soft kiss, she parted her lips leaving him access for his tongue to stroke hers sensually. His hand went to her hair pulling her closer to him as the other hand went around her waist holding her tightly. She sure knew how to kiss.

Kelly pushed herself back from Tony, giving him one last kiss lingering on the corner of his mouth. She pressed her hands against his chest stroking his torso.

"It had to be you," He said softly. She smiled wickedly

"And it had to be you" She added mimicking Tony "The son my father never had" Tony smiled as he thought she was joking but her face remained rather serious

"I am much older than you," He said bringing a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I know" She said softly and kissed him again. "Is that a problem for you?" She asked. He stayed in silence for a moment.

"Might be for other people," Tony said with a sigh.

"My father and I are similar when it comes to other people's opinion" She looked away holding herself up he hand resting on Tony's chest. "Are you done with excuses?" She said standing up. He smiled and rubbed his face slowly with both hands.

"Come upstairs" She whispered. He smiled slowly

"I should stay here" he said indicating the sofa bed.

"I am not planning on sleeping with you" She smiled devilishly. "Come on"

"Ha-ha, I would like to argue that one day" He added getting up as she did.

"Sure" and she was gone upstairs.

He looked at her going up the stairs then ran his hands through his hair energetically

"So dead DiNozzo, oh so very dead"

The next morning, Kelly woke up, took a shower and dressed up in a pair of skinny jeans and a long grey angora jumper. She put on her make up and her grey converse; Tony had slept next to her, on top of the covers all night, they kissed and cuddled for a while before falling asleep.

She grabbed her phone and gear and came down the stairs to the leaving room. Tony was up, making coffee in the Kitchen.

"Good Morning" She said startling him

"Hey" He smiled moderately at her and poured coffee in a take away cup in front of her.

"Thank you, did you sleep well" She asked taking the cup to the fridge adding some milk to it. "Are we picking up Abby on our way there?"

"humhum" She tilted her hand on the side and smile. "Don't stress out so much Tony, he doesn't have to know"

"Oh! Trust me he will know," He said really nervous. A sad expression crossed her face and Tony noticed it right away.

"Then we don't have to pursue this, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or awkward to be around my father, you've known him longer than you know me"

She put the milk back in the fridge and closed it. When she turned around Tony was just in front of her. He took the cup out of her hand and put it on the counter before pushing her gently against the Fridge taking her mouth in a fervent kiss, her hand went directly in his hair as she deepened the kiss for a couple of minutes. Feeling the desire building between them they broke their kiss keeping their forehead against each other.

"I don't want this to end, " he murmured "but I want to take it slow, I would never forgive myself if I break your heart, I don't want to screw up"

"Slow sounds really good, It's between you and me, nobody else needs to know " When he nodded She smiled widely and kissed him quickly.

A few hours later, Tony, Abby and Kelly pulled over in front of Still Water General Store. He looked in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse off a very nervous Kelly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she met his stare in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Of course"

She got out of the car and looked around, the main street hadn't change a bit. When she stepped in the store. Jack and Gibbs were sitting at the table; they both turned around and looked at her.

"Kelly!" Gibbs said standing up to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Jack stood up slowly holding himself against the table. He smiled at his grand daughter with pride.

"I always knew you would turn into a beautiful young woman" He said. She launched herself at her grand father hugging him hard. "I am so happy to see you dear"

"Me too Grandpa. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you"

"Don't be ridiculous, it wasn't your fault dear" He said holding her face in his hands.

"No it was mine!" Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"Dad!" She shouted annoyed. "Stop it"

"I am going to get my things" Gibbs rolled his eyes and disappeared.

A second later, Tony walked in. He looked at Jack like he was a fairy unicorn, unreal.

"Grandpa this is Tony" Kelly said with a smile.

"Hello" Jackson said shaking Tony's hand.

"Hi!"

Jackson looked at Kelly then at Tony and smiled.

"Lovely to meet you" He said. Tony was about to say something when Gibbs walked in

"DiNozzo! Court Order"

"Ah Winslow Residence, Winslow Mines including employees, Nick Kingston, Emily Kingston, Chris Kingston" Tony said looking at Gibbs and his father.

"You have a court order for a five year old?" Jack asked

"Five and three quarter" Gibbs answered ready to go. "Kelly, get Abby to set up here, we will be back in a while"

"Do I come with you?" She asked but her father dismissed her "No"

"But!" Gibbs was already out of the door.

Tony put her hand on the small of her back, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"You can stay here with me darling" Jackson said as Tony left the shop. She turned to face him and smiled slowly. "I am just like you; I enjoy the forbidden fruit in life too" He said with a nod.

She smiled a bit wider at him.

"Come on let get coffee" He said going into the back kitchen.

Kelly spent all afternoon with her grand father, telling him the tales of her childhood. Later on Gibbs and the team came back to the shop, finding Abby and Kelly examining evidence. Gibbs went behind Kelly and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me" He said

They took a short stroll down the road, passing by a clothes shop on the way to the coffee shop.

"This is where I met your mother" He said showing her the train station.

"Was it love at first sight?" Kelly asked taking in the scenery around her.

"It was, she was my only love, even to this day" He was sad but didn't show it well. He grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and walked down the street.

"I saw the car Grandpa restored for you. Sweet ride!" Gibbs smiled.

"You like it?" He asked looking at the car parked in front of the General Store. She nodded and stepped into the coffee shop.

The next day the case was closed and they were all ready to go back home. Kelly hugged and kissed her grand father before getting into the car watching Tony and his Dad arguing about something. She smiled and sighted, hoping that her relationship growing with Tony will go smoothly with her dad.


	6. Bounce

Tony said goodbye to the Japanese delegation he was charged to entertain for the night by Vance, having had his share of sake bombs, he retained a reflux that might have been quite nasty. Fortunately, Kelly had been put on the job too; her charm was always an asset in those situations. She emerged from the lobby into the bar wearing a black satin dress with flower prints and a cream sash, the dress wasn't revealing but was hugging her in all the right places, showing her collarbone and shoulders but arriving just under her knees. Her high black pumps gave her some trouble to walk with the amount of alcohol she had drunk. She smiled at Dinozzo and crashed into him giving him a big drunken kiss smearing her red lipstick all over his mouth.

"God you are sexy as hell in this dress" He said running his hand from her hips to her back bring her closer to him. "I couldn't stop thinking of the things I could do to you if only those japs were not there" Kelly bit her lip and grabbed a Rosewood Suites key card with two fingers from between her breast.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo, I think we should follow that lead upstairs" She leaned closer and took his lips in another powerful kiss.

"You are such a bad influence," He said laughing. He grabbed a couple of hundred dollar bills and put them on the bar. "Keep the change," He shouted without taking his eyes off Kelly. She giggled and they both made their ways to the hotel elevator.

When the car door closed she launched herself at him in a fervent kiss.

"Do you think it's a good idea, you are very drunk" He said pinning her against the wall, the railing digging into her back causing to arch herself against Tony.

"Shut up Tony, don't try to be a gentleman" She was holding on his tie for leverage. "Especially not after the way you behaved with those new recruits last month"

"I thought we went over this" He said the elevator coming to a stop.

"We did, like we went over this! Are you going to push me away now?" She asked getting out of the car, looking at him; her hair messed up, her eyes full of lust for him.

"No ma'am" He added grabbing her by the waist. She kissed him once more before putting the key in the door.

"Come on, show me those DiNozzo moves you've been gloating about"

"Good Morning Tony" Ziva said cheerfully as her and McGee arrived at NCIS the next morning. He looked up and removed his earplug, not baring the noise surrounding him, his head pounding.

"No" He replied still feeling drunk.

"I haven't seen that bad boy in a while" McGee said taking a seat at his desk.

Tony was preparing his famous Dinozzo defibrillator, made of club soda, Tabasco and lemon. He took a sip when Gibbs came around.

"Dinozzo!" He said calmly. "Where were you last night?"

Flashes of his night with Kelly made there way through his hangover. He remembered the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair, her burning kisses all over his body, and her screams of pleasure all throughout the night. He had left her in the morning as she was deeply passed out on the bed, her body partially covered by a sheet he recovered from the floor earlier in the morning. He kissed her before leaving getting no reaction from her. He thought for a second of his answer then decided to go with the official version

"Drinking"

"Alone?" Gibbs went on with the questions. Tony felt a knot in his throat.

"Of course not, what were we talking about?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Your alibi" Gibbs said sipping coffee

"My alibi? For what?" He asked not really sure of the crime he might have committed.

A few hours later, the whole team was at the Rosewood Suites Hotel.

"It's funny, this morning those last four shots seemed like a bad idea" Tony said after him and Gibbs just retrieved the key and security footage when suddenly Kelly came out of the elevator in front of them. She had shades on, and was only wearing what seemed to be Tony's shirt that she turned into a dress with the belt of her dress from the night before. In the events that occurred earlier that morning her dress had been ripped open, both of them being too drunk to try to work out the zipper.

"Dad!" She said surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Dead body" He simply said looking at her from head to toe "What the hell are you doing here?" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she was too hangover to think of a lie that fast. Thanks for her Tony had sober up pretty quickly after being accused of murder.

"Kelly and I had quite a lot to drink last night so I suggested she stayed over, since I had to work in the morning I took a cab home" Tony said very quickly.

Gibbs looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Go home, change, and report back to Abby in one hour" He said giving her the keys of his car.

She looked at Tony one last time and left without saying a word. She and Tony had been taking their relationship slow, going on dates, for dinners, movies, runs in the park. They managed to keep their affair quiet, nobody knew except Gibbs. Kelly had told him, she wanted to make sure he approved, she didn't want him to resent Tony and in silence he did, just like any father would, he had a hard time accepting the fact that her daughter and Tony would be together but she was so happy. He just couldn't do anything except wait for Tony to screw up.

The case as taken Tony to take the lead and later on that day he walked into Abby's Lab. He automatically noticed Kelly leaning on Abby's Desk her eyes closed flicking through things on the computer.

Abby's filled him in with what she found out so far after getting over the fear that Gibbs might be leaving again, but Tony reassured her that he was just leading this case, she relaxed.

"What is she doing there?" He asked Abby when Kelly's elbow slid from the desk causing to wake up with a jolt.

"Poor thing she had a major case of hangover, you would have thought she was holding her liquor better, growing up with Franks and all" Abby said with a laugh.

"She holds it alright" he whispered "Thanks Abby" He said walking toward Kelly, closing the door behind him.

She was asleep and didn't notice him entering, he caged her with his arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Hey sexy" He said looking briefly at Abby who had her back to him. Kelly woke up suddenly and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey Tony, or should I call you Boss!" Even tired she would joke. Tony closed his eyes and breath in.

"You can call me whatever you want after that thing you did last night, where did you learn that"

"It works better if you don't know" She winked at him.

"Listen, we need to lay low for a while, I think Gibbs is onto us. I would love to keep my extremities for a while longer"

"Don't worry about my father Tony, I will take care of him"

"Are you coming over tonight?" He asked letting her get up

"hum sorry I have to see my other boyfriend tonight" She said with a smile and a wink "Bye..Bossss" She lingered on the end of her word maybe Tony's heart rate go up to the roof

"Stop doing that!"

Kelly was coming up to the squad room through the interrogation rooms' corridor when she crossed her Father.

"Oh dad, I have the preliminary autopsy report for.." She didn't have time to finish her sentence that Gibbs grabbed the file and her arm opening the door to Interrogation room 4 pushing her in. "dad! What are you doing"

"Sit!" he ordered harshly.

"What…" He arched his eyebrows and she crossed her arms on her chest sitting down heavily on the chair "Am I a suspect now?" She asked looking at her father with a glare.

"What were you doing at that hotel?" He asked, his voice soft and calm.

"I told you already, I was drunk, which is aloud, so I took a room and slept there, which is also legal, what is the problem"

He threw the file on the table, which landed with a loud thump.

"One thing we agreed on when you came back is that there will be no lies between us, you were very clear about that, and I respected it." He grabbed the remote control from the Tv and pressed a button revealing the surveillance footage from the hotel last night. You could see, Tony and Kelly making out at the bar then taking the elevator up. He fast forward to later in the morning where Tony left to come to work.

"How can I trust you, if you lie to me" he said sitting down.

"What did you want me to say dad, that Tony and I spent the night …" He raised his hand indicating her to stop talking.

"I was hoping that this would be over by now" He said resting his back to the chair "Tony is not for you, he has no control, he chases everything with a skirt even when you two are supposed to be... dating. And you, you are my perfect daughter, my only daughter, and you stick to him through his childish behavior"

"I am sorry Dad," She said seriously. "I know him better than you think I do, all those girls he chase, it's nothing serious. You've known him for years, way before I met him. How long was his longest relationship? He has been nothing but a gentleman with me, I am the one who's been pushing him"

"Don't find excuses for him…"

"I love him dad," She said cutting him. He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "I do, he has been nothing but great to me, I am happy, and I want you to be happy for me" She stood up "I love you dad, and I will always love you no matter what, but don't ask me to chose"

She went to the door and left the room banging it behind her. Tony has been looking for Gibbs and landed in the observation room, witnessing all of their conversation. He was looking at Gibbs as he got up and left the room, two seconds later the door open startling him.

"Boss!" Tony said trying to go pass Gibbs to exit.

"Tony" He said closing the door "you've heard"

"Not if you don't want me to be," Tony said in a quick rhythm.

"Tony"

"I did Boss, sorry" Gibbs raised his eyebrows like he just did with his daughter causing Tony to swallow hard. "I mean, I am not sorry, I am sorry I lied to you, I am not sorry of what happened I"

"Tony, stop" Gibbs said coming closer to him; Tony stepped backward until her bump into the desk that was against the wall. "What do I have in my basement under the work station" His voice was calm and cool.

"Your stash of whisky?" Gibbs didn't move "your sniper riffle" Gibbs nodded

"Cause my daughter any pain, and you won't see it coming, am I clear?"

"You are serious?" Tony said but when Gibbs stayed still he understood that he was doing his duty as a father and stopped joking "Crystal"

"Good"

Gibbs left the room leaving Tony seriously scared. He knew getting involved with Kelly would have some consequences but every minutes he spent with her were magic and he never felt so confortable and secure before. What were the odd, that the woman that might be the love of his life was nothing else than Gibbs' only child.


End file.
